


Insolitement vôtre - 67 : Elsève Dream Long

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [67]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Inspired by Ad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Thrawn détenait un petit secret quant à l'entretien de ses beaux cheveux...
Series: Insolitement vôtre [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/393085
Kudos: 1





	Insolitement vôtre - 67 : Elsève Dream Long

**Author's Note:**

> C'est tellement marrant de me moquer de Thrawn grâce à des spots publicitaires qui devraient rester innocents, mais qui résonnent souvent d'une drôle de manière dans ma tête...

Pour parfaire ce prétexte d'exil, Thrawn devait travailler son look. Les guenilles n'étaient qu'une première étape, qui devait être suivie par le style capillaire.

Pour permettre à ses cheveux noirs de pousser correctement pendant la durée de la préparation de la mission, le Chiss utilisa le shampooing _Elsève Dream Long_ , très efficace pour nourrir et réparer pointes et longueurs sur cheveux longs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble n'est pas plus sponsorisé que l'ont été les trois versions de "Babbel". Aucun lien avec la marque, ni aucune rémunération – hors reviews :p


End file.
